Perfect Them
by MoonVeil
Summary: Being betrayed was better than this, than that thing on her finger.  [SasukeKarin][Onesided SasukeSakura]
1. Bitter

Perfect Them

Being betrayed was better than this -- than that **thing** on her finger. [Sasuke/Karin[Onesided Sasuke/Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: My second shot at a Sasuke/Karin--Sakura(hatred) story, the first not yet released yet, oops. Anyway, I hate Karin. You may not, but I hate her. I think she's got some cool character points, and she does add a comical flair. I hate her. Sorry.

---[Bitter---

_You shake my hand, while you're pissing on my leg,_

_To build yourself up, you gotta to tear me down. _

_You smile through your teeth, you talk out your neck  
every chance you get you're gonna stab my back.  
Your time's run out, I've got nothing left for you._

_--Social Distortion, Far Behind lyrics (mixed up)  
_

Being betrayed was better than this -- than that **thing** on her finger. Small and round, costing more than Sakura's yearly salary. You're being bitter, Sakura. Give the woman a medal--she _finally_ picked up on something! Tsunade-sensei was her teacher--oh wait, she's teaching Karin now as well. Isn't that splendid?

Let it go, Sakura. Oh Ino, I forgot, you're going shopping with Karin later aren't you? Best friends, right? You've known her for how long?

It'll get better, Sakura-chan. It won't Naruto, it really won't. Because that smug look isn't going away, and the more I see it, the more I wish I could cut it from her face.

You're being annoying. Annoying? Is that the best you can do, Sasuke? I've been sitting here, putting my--MY LIFE--on hold for you, all for you, and all you can tell me is that I'm annoying? Well isn't that swell.

------

Sakura stared at the TV, feeling despondent and bored. Today was the mock wedding, Sakura had, as a necessity, been invited, because Karin was oh so _kind_. Like she'd go. She didn't care how childish they thought she was acting, she wasn't leaving--she wasn't going on missions with that bastard, wasn't going to look at Karin as she gloated, as she pressed Sakura to snap, to break.

Too late, Karin. She was already broken.

Sakura chuckled mirthlessly and stood, her stomach grumbling loudly as it protested her refusal to feed it. She had no food in the house, but today she was going to try and get some shopping in while everyone was at the practice wedding.

Sakura crushed her can, feeling the sharp metal press painfully against her skin. She was so sick of this place, of the fake way they acted. How they flittered about, their feelings as false as their smiles. Even Naruto, his was a blow that struck her heart.

Had she really meant so little to them?

------

Ok, that was just the prologue, I'm writing the first chapter--now...now...I'm doing it, I swear I am! Like I said, an introduction to the real story line. So, review and let me know what you think. I'll try to have the first chapter finished by tonight or tomorrow. Now, for sleep.

Beta: Trina if she wants it, if not I'm open for one.

MoonVeil -- Manga Girl

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "A billion here, a billion there, sooner or later it adds up to real money."  
- Everett Dirksen, Congressman


	2. False

Perfect Them

Being betrayed was better than this -- than that **thing** on her finger. (Sasuke/Karin)(Onesided Sasuke/Sakura)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: This is beginning to look more like a series of oneshots than a real story. Sorry. It'll pick up into long chapters after I get through a little of the friend/betrayalness thing.

---[False---

_is just a lie,  
keep your security  
I don't need you,  
keep your stability  
I don't need you,  
you keep your guarantee  
I don't need you,  
keep your book of faith  
can't see through false freedom's eyes_  
_--Five Pointe O, Freedom?_

"I don't know what he sees in her," Ino said comfortingly as she squeezed Sakura shoulder. "Her hair is atrocious!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino, up for some ice cream?"

Ino considered, "your treat?"

"My treat," Sakura sighed.

"Count me in!"

------

"I'm only saying Sakura, that she isn't that bad. I mean, she's actually really nice once you get to know her."

Sakura stared at Ino, her spoon feeling heavier than she remembered it being, she tightened shaking hands around it, trying desperately to hold on. "W-Wh--" Her throat closed and her eyes burned--god no, don't let her cry here!

Ino reached over the table for her. "Sakura--"

Sakura jerked back, her chair falling out from under and crashing to the ground, Ino looked up at her with wide eyes, her hand still outstretched. "Don't Ino."

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino looked torn between annoyance and concern. "Sit back down, Sakura." Sakura shook her head violently, clenching her hands. People were looking over curiously, and Ino's cheeks heated in embarrassment. "Sakura sit down! You're making a scene!"

"I've got to go Ino." Sakura turned on heel and fled, feeling betrayed and empty. Ino followed her out into the street calling after her.

-------

Sakura hung back, hidden within the shadows of a shop awning. Karin and Ino laughed loudly, Ino's hand on the small of the other girl's back. Sakura leaned against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut to try and keep her tears from falling. No use, they leaked out and burned trails down her cheeks.

Pressing the palm of her hands into her eyes Sakura turned and ran; fleeing once again from the one person she really thought was on her side.

------

Alright, there's part two, trust me though, once we get through these little things, whatever you want to call them, I'll get into writing real chapters.

Beta: _**SkippingAlice**_

Manga Girl -- MoonVeil

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "Man shots neighbor with machete."  
- Miami Herald, headline


	3. Concentrate

Perfect Them

Being betrayed was better than this -- than that **thing** on her finger. [Sasuke/Karin[Onesided Sasuke/Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Third installment. Just Sasuke and Naruto left.

---Concentrate---

_I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck, _

_I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition _

_If you've ever been alone you'll know dark blue, _

_If you've ever been alone you'll know, you'll know_

_--Jack's Mannequin, Dark Blue_

"Concentrate Sakura," Tsunade tells her softly, as she searches inside herself for the small pool of her own chakra. It's there, rippling softly, almost as though it waits for her command. Sakura touches the pool, pulling the chakra up and through her body, pushing back into the small animal below her. "Slow down." The older woman admonishes, and Sakura instantly obeys.

The animal twitches and she knows that she's still going too fast, hurting it more than she is healing. So she slows, listening to the soft thrumming of the air conditioner over head, and Tsunade's easy breathing behind her. The animal's chest slows it's rising as it calms and Sakura gives way to a small relieved smile before frowning and concentrating once more on healing the long gash.

Muscles are rewoven and flesh knitted back together. When she's finally finished, three hours later, sweat soaking her shirt and sliding slowly between her shoulder blades her teacher speaks again, sounding proud. "Excellent, Sakura, you're showing vast improvement." Sakura flushes, feeling happiness bubble over exhaustion.

-------

Karin is standing at Tsunade's desk, the smug look rooted in her crimson eyes, and Sakura tenses. "Shishou?"

Tsunade looked up slowly from the scroll before her, sighing and motioning for Sakura to sit, the pink-haired girl does so cautiously, fear rising in her throat. "Sakura," the woman begins carefully. "Karin has made a request - I looked into it and her chakra background--"

Sakura can almost guess what's coming, and the blood begins rushing in her ears, making her feel light-headed and woozy. Karin's smiling sweetly and Tsunade's voice grows stronger.

"Sakura, Karin is going to be my student as well now. You'll be working together. Unfortunately, I'll have to help her catch up for awhile, so for that time, you'll have to work alone." Tsunade looked at her with a somber expression and Sakura forced herself to meet the woman's eyes, pushing down the rage that threatened to swallow her whole.

"I understand, Shishou."

-------

It's been three weeks and the bitterness is growing within Sakura, though she fights it wholeheartedly. If Sasuke really loves Karin, then she'll smile kindly and offer to take the girl for lunch, when she comes round to study Sakura's station at the hospital with a snide look. If Tsunade really thinks she has potential, then Sakura will put her life on hold and wait while Shishou teaches her.

She has a hard time calling Tsunade her teacher anymore, and she wonders if the woman even notices. Sakura's learning to grow on her own without the help of another. It's harder, but she can do it. Because, the more Karin is around, the more the girl steals away everything she's ever had; Sakura realizes she's been relying on those around her too much.

Sakura closes her eyes and concentrates, opening them slowly. It's time she started walking on her own, without hands waiting to catch her. Because the hands are quickly disappearing, and she'll need to learn now or fall.

-------

Tsunade called her bitter when she mentioned that she hadn't been taught anything in a month. Sakura said nothing, but she knew being bitter was better than letting herself be forgotten.

------

Alright, done and done. Remember to review!

Beta: _**SkippingAlice**_

Manga Girl -- MoonVeil

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "Strangely, in slow motion replay, the ball seemed to hang in the air for even longer."  
- David Acfield


	4. Shredded

Perfect Them

Being betrayed was better than this -- than that **thing** on her finger. [Sasuke/Karin[Onesided Sasuke/Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sasuke--though mostly with Karin/Sakura moments. Ah well.

---Shredded---

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you  
Can't get through to you  
It's been a helter skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds  
By his own pair of scissors_

_--Papa Roach, Forever_

"Welcome, Sasuke." He grunts and gives her a sharp nod, more than she's gotten from him in almost three years. Karin is soon by his side and Sakura smashes her immediate annoyance. "Karin," she says politely. "How are you?"

Karin smiles at her in that way that lets you know that she feels that she's on a level higher than yours. "Wonderful Sakura-chan," Sakura hates the way she says her name, but says nothing as she leads the two into her home. "I heard you had a successful mission?" Sakura falls into an easy chatter, listening as Karin casually slips in little sordid details that she has no doubt that any day now Sasuke will be down on one knee.

Sakura can't see it happening, but nods and suppresses false delight, patting Karin's hands and feeling as though she's swallowed something rotten.

------

It's huge.

Sakura's stomach drops to the floor. Each word that comes out of Karin's painted lips feels like a knife shredding through the broken remains of her heart. Karin's shoving the thing under nose and Sakura can't help but study it.

She's never seen so many diamonds in a ring before, and momentarily she wonder's how Karin is able to lift her hand. "And, oh Sakura-chan!" Karin gushes, watching Sakura's stricken face with malice. "He got down on one knee, and the baby--"

Baby. Sakura's world zero's in on the word. "Baby?"

"Yes," Karin lowers a hand to her stomach, her eyes misty. "I'm pregnant!"

Pink-haired Uchiha's fade faster than Sakura's willing to let them, and it hurts more than she's allowing to show. She hates that Karin can see the pain she's suffering. She still loves Sasuke, and Karin knows she does.

He's watching them with a hooded expression from the corner, and Sakura forces her mouth to move, makes herself congratulate Karin. Praying the night will end and allow her to cry as she longs to now.

------

"The wedding is in two weeks," Karin says, slurping her milkshake with enthusiasm. Ino's eyes blink over to Sakura before they rest on Karin once more.

"That's wonderful, Karin!" The blonde tells her, momentary worry settling in as something seems to break further in Sakura.

"Everyone is invited." Karin said as she pushed her milkshake away, patting her mouth daintily with a small napkin. "I hope you're both there."

"Of course," Ino answers for them quickly. "We wouldn't miss it."

Karin stands, grabbing her purse from the counter, her ring catches the light and shines. Sakura doesn't move. "I'll see you two later, alright?"

Ino waves goodbye and then turns on Sakura, looking annoyed. "Look, Sakura, I know you like Sasuke but you really have to stop being rude to Karin like that, she hasn't done anything!"

Sakura realizes the worry she had seen in Ino's eyes was not for her, but for Karin. "What would you know, Ino?" She leaves, throwing a ten on the counter to pay for the meal she hadn't touched.

Ino follows her, grabbing her by the shoulder once they're out of the store. "Sakura," Ino stops, hesitating, "I don't know who you are anymore."

Sakura looks back at her. "Neither do I."

------

Sakura hands Sasuke the small platter of food, feeling listless as she looks around the large entrance to the Uchiha mansion. This should have been her's, Inner Sakura pips up unhappily. Sakura can't help but to agree.

"Thanks," Sasuke says gruffly, the way his eyes shift lets her know that he doesn't want to stand near her much longer.

She smiles, "you're welcome Sasuke, thank you for inviting me."

"Hn." He leaves her, walking to the large table to set her plate down. She watches, wondering if he knows what it is. Probably not. She hadn't even meant to make it, almost as if it was a force of habit she found herself making a tomato casserole, something she had invented. It was the first meal Sasuke had ever complimented her on.

He doesn't even look at the food, but instead rushes back to Karin's side. Sakura turns and slips away through the back exit, knowing she won't be missed, but wishing she would.

-------

Chapter Four, review please.

Beta: _**SkippingAlice**_

Manga Girl -- MoonVeil

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "I love California, I practically grew up in Phoenix."  
- Dan Quayle, former U.S. Vice President


	5. Whispers

Perfect Them

Being betrayed was better than this -- than that **thing** on her finger. [Sasuke/Karin[Onesided Sasuke/Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Naruto.

---Whispers---

_So I,  
Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?_

_--Trapt, Echo_

"Their all talking about you, Sakura." She looks up from her ramen, looking surprised. "Sakura," Naruto touches her hand. "Something's wrong."

------

Sakura lounged beside Naruto, stretching her arms over her head as they waited for the last two members of their team to arrive. Finally Sasuke's black hair could be seen and Naruto leapt up, bouncing around happily.

"Oh man Sakura-chan, I'm so happy! We're finally together again as a team, aren't you--," he trailed off, his eyes narrowing in distaste. "What is she doing here?"

Sakura was instantly on guard, not quite prepared for the sight of Karin smiling happily and walking towards them. Naruto growls dangerously.

"Damn it, I'm gonna give that jerk a piece of my mind! She isn't apart of this team!"

------

"Sakura, you're losing weight, you never come outside. For god sake, you quit your job! I thought you **liked** working at the hospital. You never talk to Ino, you don't call Tsunade-baa-chan your Shishou anymore. What's going on?"

-------

Karin listens to Naruto, doesn't hit him over the head when he says something stupid and perverted, compliments him when necessary. Naruto is smitten, and soon invites her into his and Sasuke's usual training (which mostly consisted of them beating the crap out of one another). She agrees, and referees their strange battle, one that destroys most of the clearing.

Sakura trains alone, grinding her teeth, and using her anger and frustration to power her movements. "What's wrong with you ugly?" Sai asks, catching her fist before she could destroy another helpless tree. Looking up at him, she finally notices that she's not longer anywhere near the clearing. "Kakashi-sensei sent me after you."

Sakura nods wearily and pulls her wrist away, frowning when Sai doesn't let go. "Let go, Sai."

"Sakura," her name makes her look back at him. "I know how you feel, just don't be so obvious. They may not see it now, but one day they'll see the real her, for now just act cool." He lets her go and walks away. Sakura watches with wide eyes, unsure how to react to the new way she sees Sai.

-------

"People are saying that you are jealous of Karin because you still love Sasuke." Naruto's hand tightened over her's on the table. "I know that this is hard for you Sakura, I mean it must be--"

"Naruto." She wrenches her hand away. "That's enough. I can take care of myself." Sakura set down her money to pay her half of the bill, sighing over another meal she didn't get to eat, but paid for.

"But Sakura-chan..."

She turned, "hey Naruto, you get along with Karin right. You're good friends? Why don't you go talk to her?"

Naruto stops, still half-rising from his stool, frozen by the harshness in Sakura's voice, something he's never heard before, something that's never been turned on him. "Sakura-chan..."

------

Alright, the short chapters are over, rejoice! Hah, and now, you review and let me know how I did, and I'll dance around happily because I'm a review-whore.

Beta: _**SkippingAlice**_

Manga Girl -- MoonVeil

**Giggle Snort of the Chapter:** "Danger Slow Men At Work"

- Road sign in Brunei


End file.
